


The Roma Problem（中文原版）

by carraville



Series: What Actually Happened [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Historical References, Out of Character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 12:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carraville/pseuds/carraville
Summary: 起初费里一直默默承受着圣座对自己的抱怨与羞辱，可是当他听到圣座理所当然地说‘罗马是我的’时，费里的嘴巴终于闭不住了。“罗马是爷爷的心脏！”费里反驳，“罗马是意大利的首都，是意大利人心爱的每件东西的发源地，没有罗马，意大利人就不能安宁。夺回罗马是我的义务，我很抱歉因此害您失去了大量领土，但是，发誓不再踏出梵蒂冈半步的是您，我们从来没有禁止您再次漫步于罗马。”





	The Roma Problem（中文原版）

**Author's Note:**

> 本章参考资料：《意大利简史：从古代到现代》（赫·赫德、德·普·伟利）的第六章（意大利的统一）第三部分（统一的意大利）；《教宗与墨索里尼》（大卫· 科泽）的第八章（拉特兰条约）和第九章（救世主）。
> 
> 理论上梵蒂冈只是圣座的行政中心和主要领土，不能完全代表圣座（Sancta Sedes），所以文中称梵蒂冈为圣座。隐约记得（可能不对）本家说过如果梵蒂冈拟人存在的话，会是个老人形象（且和费里关系复杂），个人也倾向于把他当作老人。

1929年2月11日，拉特兰宫来了一群人。这群人中一半是身披长袍、头戴僧帽的教会人士，一半是身着黑色大衣、头戴黑色高帽的政府官员。两队人马的带头人，是梵蒂冈国务卿加斯帕里枢机和意大利政府总理墨索里尼。

尽管生活在不同的世界——天主的世界和世俗的世界，梵蒂冈和意大利的官员们脸上表露的是同样的神情——紧张与按捺不住的喜悦。茨威格曾感叹过，活在重要历史事件中的普通大众是多么难以发现身边那些会改变历史的瞬间啊，可是，此刻拉特兰宫的每个人都清楚，他们将在今天改变历史。

因为今天，他们会签署一项协议，协议包含了几项内容，这几项内容是在双方讨价还价与反复谈判后最终决定的，这些内容的最终成果，是将结束教会与意大利长达五十年的敌对关系。

加斯帕里枢机与那位意大利的“救世主”仍在会议室中进行协议签订后的商谈。

梵蒂冈，或者更确切的称呼，圣座大人静静坐在阳台等待他们说完话，身旁只有费里一个人陪着。

自从1870年9月20日意大利夺回罗马城以来，费里就再也没见过圣座。对于罗马被意大利军队攻占这一事件，整个教会，包括圣座在内，都认为是意大利人残忍地夺走了他们神圣不可侵犯的领土。自那时起，教会便发誓与意大利势不两立，圣座与之后的几代教皇都下定了决心，不再踏出梵蒂冈半步。

不过事情到了今天，终于有了改观。尽管这个条约（拉特兰条约）的签订背后是受两边领导人自身利益的驱使（教皇庇护十一世想依靠墨索里尼政府的势力复兴天主教，墨索里尼则想借教会在人民精神上的影响力掌握权力），但是，毕竟协议自身的确缓和了圣座和意大利两人的关系。

“没想到，我们还是又见面了。”圣座望着拉特兰宫的花园，没有直视费里，他的声音仍旧那么雄厚，尽管他一直是副白发苍苍老人的形象，“我当然没想过永远不再见到你，不过，我也想不到能如此快再次见到你。”

“是啊...”费里应道，他一直不知道如何与圣座相处，他从来都是个快乐的人，可一旦待在圣座旁边就会变得拘谨。

“罗马诺怎么没来？”圣座随口问。

“您知道他怕您。”

“我一直更喜欢他，”圣座接着说，“尽管他软弱又乖张，但他至少比你虔诚。我还记得你俩还是小不点的时候，你大搞艺术、商业、自由那些歪门邪道，完全不把教会放在眼里；相反，一向‘反叛’的西西里却一直对我尊敬有加。”

“您是指哥哥更容易被教会的谎言欺骗，对您更加唯命是从，所以您更喜欢他吧？”

“哼，你真是一点没变！”圣座转头瞪着费里，“我还以为有个强势一点的上司管你，你会听话些！”

“我只是在说实话...”费里低头解释，“过去教会的确有利用南方人民的信赖，让他们像牲口一样劳作，南方人民以为自己在为上帝的选民做贡献，其实只是在给你们提供无偿苦力不是么？”

“胡说八道！我不需要什么丰裕的生活，但是世俗的人民大众，他们需要被管教，否则！他们就会像羔羊一样迷失方向！”圣座显得越来越激动了，“你爷爷和法兰西给你带来了很坏的影响！当初意大利要独立，要建立自由政府，也是从你这边发起的！那是一切灾难的源头，你还记得你带着军队闯进罗马城的那天吗？...”

圣座的嘴巴仍在一刻不停歇地回忆往事，费里默默听着，也渐渐走回了1870年，他为夺回爷爷的心脏——罗马而奔波的那段日子......

====

普法战争期间，弗朗西斯曾向费里请求支援。弗朗曾帮过费里许多忙，所以按理说费里不应该拒绝，然而当时意大利国内军队和财政吃紧，费里即便向帮他，也无能为力，所以这次他选择了袖手旁观。

结局当然是法国输了，费里本该愧疚的，但这样的结局恰巧为他提供了一个千载难逢的好机会。法国因为失败，再无暇顾及教会，而法兰西第三共和国的成立，也代表着意大利与过去法国保持友好的义务一笔勾销了。对于罗马，意大利终于可以自由行动了。

基尔伯特只是按照上司的指示，与弗朗西斯兵戎相见，他不是出于个人意志，也不会想到这样可以帮助意大利夺回罗马。不过，他的胜利，的确间接为意大利排除了法国这个最大的顾忌。基尔竟然稀里糊涂地，帮了他最喜爱的意大利兄弟俩那么大的一个忙。

正当意大利的军队在9月20日闯进永恒之城时，正当费里和罗维再次踏入爷爷的“心脏”时，正当教会的人怀着怨恨全都跑进梵蒂冈城内时，正当意大利兄弟俩偷偷在心中感激基尔时，基尔伯特此刻仍在柏林的庆功宴上，向同僚们吹嘘着自己对弗朗西斯的赫赫军功。

====

“那一天，你和你哥哥竟胆敢用军队玷污这片神圣的土地，后来还厚颜无耻地将其立为你们的首都，要知道！”圣座大声喝道，“罗马是我的！”

起初费里一直默默承受着圣座对自己的抱怨与羞辱，可是当他听到圣座理所当然地说‘罗马是我的’时，费里的嘴巴终于闭不住了。

“罗马是爷爷的心脏！”费里反驳，“罗马是意大利的首都，是意大利人心爱的每件东西的发源地，没有罗马，意大利人就不能安宁。夺回罗马是我的义务，我很抱歉因此害您失去了大量领土，但是，发誓不再踏出梵蒂冈半步的是您，我们从来没有禁止您再次漫步于罗马。”

“罗马，”圣座回答，“是我的教区。”

“当然，从宗教的角度来说...”费里语气缓和下来。

“当然，”圣座打断费里，“除了宗教，其他事物不过是保持街道整洁而已。”

费里沉默了，他知道如今独立的自由的意大利是怎么都不会被圣座喜欢的，他和圣座的分歧是不可用言语辨明的。费里现在只希望上司能快一点与加斯帕里枢机聊完。

然而，圣座并不打算让费里清静，他很快继续说：“这个条约就是个耻辱，我们最后竟然就为这么一点领土和惠利答应了签订条约...不过，这只是第一步，只要能继续与你的上司保持友好，我们最终的目的迟早能实现。你的上司是个狂妄自大的家伙，但意大利至少在他的领导下再次恢复了‘秩序’。呵，看看之前的统一和自由政府给你们带来了什么？你们有成为更好的国家吗？事实上，一旦思想和行动获得完全的自由，人类前进的方向只有地狱。那些法兰西人对自由、平等发出的一切宣言只不过是个笑话，拿破仑和他的法国士兵把意大利当作被征服的领土，那些士兵野蛮且无视宗教，却对掠夺意大利珍贵的艺术品如此热心。之后俾斯麦的普鲁士的强大让你们也做起了强国梦，明明才建国没多久竟然就跟着人家进行世界大战。然后十月革命爆发，意大利的社会党把政府搅得不得安宁，罢工、暴动不断，直到墨索里尼和他的黑衫军出现，一切才安静下来。意大利统一以来发生的一切都证明了我观点的正确，一般人民需要被管教和指引，否则，他们就会误入歧途。教会从来不认为墨索里尼是什么救世主，因为世界上只有一个救世主——基督。但我们需要墨索里尼的力量，当然，他清楚他也需要我们的影响。你的上司已经答应我们要重现过去意大利在教会统治下的生活，而且他的政府的确不会助长那些所谓的‘自由意志’，很快，亚平宁半岛又会恢复过去的圣洁，这就是我们的最终目的。”

“可是，您要知道，现在已经不是中世纪了，您认为，现在的人们，还希望自己被管教和引导吗？”

“我说过，必要的时候，可以诉诸武力和恐吓。”

“我认为，这么做是不对的。”费里认真地盯着圣座说，“的确，人类自身会做出很多错误的选择，但是，他们同样创造了许多许多了不起的东西！比如说，今天用来纪念这一特殊时刻的那个黑箱子，那玩意闪一下，就能把过去画师要花几天才能完成的场景逼真地记录下来。还有那天上的飞机，门前的汽车......10世纪以前您能想象这些东西会存在吗？我不认为天天读经书的人们能创造出这些东西。我认为，人民不需要也不应该被管教，他们需要的只是教育，通过正确的教育，他们会明白什么是好选择、什么是坏选择。”

“教育？你活了这么多年，还没看明白吗？”圣座鄙夷地盯着费里，“理性，从来不可能成为人民的力量。比如说，你知道杀人是不对的，但当你看到外族人在残害你的同胞时，你还能不举起你的枪吗？但是，信仰可以，信仰总是能成为人民的力量。况且，你能保证意大利所有人民都能获得正确的教育吗？你有考虑到南方某些地区的人，说不定连温饱都无法解决，更难谈接受教育吗？这需要更多的精力与努力。”

“但是，我们不能否认有这样的可能性。”

“那我就看看，在这个自由的世界里，会不会有一天，人们可以完全摆脱偏见与纷争。”

“我相信，会有那么一天的。”

“我们走着瞧，反正，我们有的是时间。”

======

经过繁忙而心累的一天后，费里回到家中。

“终于回来了，”罗马诺靠着沙发，侧头看弟弟，“我已经吃完饭了，抱歉，没有留饭给你。”

“我已经吃过了，哥哥。”

“你见到圣座大人了？”

“嗯。”费里点点头，“他还问到你了呢，问你怎么不去拉特兰宫。”

“去那儿挨骂吗？我才不要。”

“真羡慕你，可以那么任性，他今天的确数落了我们一天。”费里重重地坐下沙发。

接下来，费里将白天与圣座的说话内容大致跟哥哥复述了一遍，罗马诺听完后，陷入了沉思。

不久，罗马诺突然开口问：“我在想，如果二十年后，你的上司又换了一遭，人们开始仇视这种夺取人民自由的独裁统治，那将会怎么样？梵蒂冈对这种政权给予道德上的支持，到时候人们会怎么看待他们？人们还会相信这些所谓的上帝在尘世的代理人吗？”

“对啊，梵蒂冈是在进行一个巨大的赌博，为了恢复教会在意大利平民生活中的地位，教皇甚至不惜与‘恶魔’共舞。”费里沉吟，“人们总是睁大双眼，企图知晓自己行为的后果，希望自己没有做出错误的选择，希望自己的名字不会被后人辱骂。然而，他们越是睁大双眼，越看不清未来的那条线。”

“算了，不想那么多了！”罗马诺呼一口气说，“咱们走着瞧，反正，我们有的是时间。”

“怪了，圣座也是这么说的。”

Fine.

**Author's Note:**

> 中世纪北伊有威尼斯和佛罗伦萨这些自由繁华的城市，所以个人认为费里其实比罗维更开放（在教会眼里就是叛逆）。南伊的宫廷生活是非常奢华和著名的，但那儿的大部分人民在很长一段时间都生活在贫困和愚昧当中，他们一辈子都被栓在一片土地上劳作，但这片土地不是他们的，大部分土地是教会的，还有的是贵族的。
> 
> 法国在教会有驻军，所以意大利才会统一了那么久都没有收复罗马，且自加富尔起，意大利政府就有亲法倾向，他们不想破坏与法的友谊。


End file.
